Oddities of Fate
by lilshortydudette
Summary: two lovers, one murder, and the biggest twisted kind of fate you'll ever encounter!


**Yes, this is my first time attempting to write a fanfic. Hope you like it! Read and please review**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...that sucks.**

**O**

**Oddities of Fate**

**...Chapter One...**

**Wedding Night**

**O**

His tux itched. His hands were sweaty. And he was hell as happy.

The wedding has finally started.

The pianist started playing. The groom turned to see the angel walk down the aisle walk arm in arm with her father. She was smiling under the vail, looking a little apprehensive. Her father on the other hand, had a look of resignation. He never did like that boy. "Hey, baby." He greeted to his soon-to-be-wife. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and smiled. She giggled.

"Watch it, boy." The father snapped. The groom's silly expression jerked quickly down into a serious face,

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Momentarily taking his hands off Mr. Hinata's daughter. The music ended as the priest cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to join--"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you hurry up with it, old man? Me got a honeymoon to go to." The groom said impatiently.

The bride elbowed him hard. "Shut up. Don't overdo it." Glancing at her father, who is apparently looking as if he is ready to pounce on him.

"Uh, yes, um...do you, Taisho Inuyasha, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do." Inuyasha smiled as he looked down to her.

The priest turned to the bride at his left, "And do you, Hinata Kikyo, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" She squealed. Inuyasha let out a small chuckle as a flush of pink spread across the woman's face. The priest smiled and announced,

"You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha smiled and turned to Kikyo. He grabbed her waist and dipped her as he kissed her fiercely.

The audience 'aww'ed at the cute couple. But from all the 'aww'ing there was only a few sobs.

"That...was...so..." Sango couldn't finish. She dabbed at her tears with her wet handkerchief.

"Do not worry, Sango honey. We too will have a wedding!" Miroku tried too soothe as he patted her bottom.

The couple's kiss was interrupted by a the sound of a slap. Inuyasha's head turned to see his best friend sitting in the front pew with a red face. "Stupid perv..." Sango muttered angrily as the 'perv' smiled sheepishly.

Inuyasha chuckled, _He's never gonna learn..._

He swooped Kikyo off her feet, "Now," He bellowed, "We shall leave and start bearing children of our own! And not even you," he pointed at Mr. Hinata. "Can stop us! Muahhahaha!" He sprinted out of the building. Everybody followed after them.

"Wait!" Kikyo stopped.

Inuyasha frowned as he froze in his place. "What?"

Kikyo bonked him in the head. "We forgot the bouquet!" Inuyasha let her down grudgingly.

"Okay, girls get ready!" As she turned around and threw the bouquet over her head. The girls shrieked, violently starting a battlefield over it.

"I GOT IT!" A voice announced shrilly. Everything got silent. A wave of heads turned around slowly as they looked at the culprit.

It was Miroku...waving happily with the bouquet in his hands. "Yoo-hoo! Sango dearest!" He sang excitedly as all eyes of the defeated girls were following him with a look of accusation. "I told you we were gonna have a wedding of our own!" Miroku said smiling at Sango.

"Um..." Right now, the setting didn't seem too safe with all the girls looking as if they were ready to take the bouquet away from him... but what the heck.

"Of course! Oh my god I'm so happy!" She hugged him with tears in her eyes. "As long as you don't see other girls, of course I'll marry you!"

But Miroku's expression switched into a look of hesitation.

"You are _not _gonna see other girls, right?" Sango pierced him with the look of death as she pulled on his collar, "_Right?"_

"Uh..." Miroku shrank as he winced at her painful grasp.

"Jesus, you're never gonna learn." Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo out of the air and announced, "And now off our honeymoon! See y'all later, losers!" He jumped into the car and started the engine. It wouldn't work. He tried again. And again. And again. And again... "Kuso!" He looks over to Miroku's new Mercedes, "Yo Miroku! I'm gonna use your ride! 'Kay?" He and Kikyo jumped out of their car to Miroku's.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, as the car drove off. He watched them disappear over the curve, "How do I get home?" Miroku thought for a second. He turned over to Sango. "Can I go home with you?"

Sango whacked the back of his head. "Hell no!" Kagome looked over where they disappeared and cried. "What?" Sango asked concernedly. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I still can't believe our best friends got married. Those stupid dumb asses. I feel so happy for them." She wiped her eyes.

Sango relaxed. "Yeah I still can't believe it either."

"Me too." Miroku chimed in. He giggled, "Inuyasha, that lucky dog!" After a few seconds, he was unconscious. Sango dusted her hands,

"Hentai."

**O**

They finally arrived at their hotel suite and received their reservations, or rather their _special_ reservations. They entered their rooms. It was so luxurious and romantic. Inuyasha immediately locked the door and sneakily grabbed Kikyo from behind. She squealed in surprise as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her.

Kikyo giggled, "Not yet. I'm gonna change into something more comfortable." She slid seductively as she parted from him.

"Oh?" Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow and smiled. "Sure." He went to the bathroom to freshen up and got some 'safety' uses for their night. He cackled mischievously. Then he entered the kitchen to get some wine and glasses. He called out, "Hey Kikyo! Do you want me to get some room services?" No answer. "Kikyo?"

Silence.

Inuyasha frowned. _What is she up to? _He asked himself. He took the two glasses in one hand and grasped the bottle of wine in the other, _Oh she's probably playing _those_ games... _Inuyasha grinned. He slowly took his time walking towards the room, imagining Kikyo in a sexy lingerie waiting for him. He was almost at the door and he slowly teased, "Kikyyoooo..." He smiled to himself excitedly.

Every step he took beated along with his thumping heart. Clutching the wine and glasses firmer, he slid as the door opened slowly and smiled, "Hey, I..." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Kikyo." His eyes widened. The wine and the glasses shattered on the wooden floor as he steps back in horror. Crimson red wine trails to the body on the floor as it mixes within the blood. Her eyes were widened. Her lips parted. Her once beautiful warm peachy skin was pale and deathly cold. Black ebony hair of hers, spread out on the floor. Three deep and deadly slashes across her chest.

Leaving his scream from the night of Hinata Kikyo's death.

**In the blink of an eye, everything can change. Your world can end...or begin anew. A life can end, another can be altered forever. All it takes is a blink. Just that split second between the moment when your eyes close and then open. Everything can get turned upside down...**

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
